Scents of Roses and Coffee
by Leylarose3
Summary: A Mamoru and Usagi fic. Usagi's POV in the first chapter. It's been a year since they defeated Chaos and started their life together.
1. Mamoru-san

**Author's Note:** I've had an urge to create a Usagi and Mamoru fic pairing recently and I finally became inspired. Mamoru is kind of an ass in this fiction based on his personality in the anime...but he will gradually get better I promise haha. It's been a year since they defeated chaos. Usagi is almost done with high school and Mamoru is in his last year of college, he is currently applying to Med school in the process. Usagi is 17 and Mamoru is 21 respectively. There will be some lemon in later chapters. Feel free to leave me any suggestions or comments on which direction I should take the story while it's still fresh. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Scents of Roses and Coffee **

An ode to Mamoru-San

* * *

We were sitting at the Howl's cafe shop in Tokyo, and I couldn't help but watch my Mamo-chan through half-lidded eyes.

I loved the way his dark bangs hung over his stormy blue eyes. His pale complexion contrasted greatly to his dark hair, and the black turtle neck he waswearing made his skin seem lighter than usual.

He liked his coffee black and unsweetened. The expression on his face was pensive, and his eyes looked slightly distant as he drank his coffee, lost deep in thought.

Mamo-chan, what are you thinking?

How long have I known my beloved? This is our second lifetime together. In this life we have been together 3 years yet I still feel this mysterious aura about him. Despite everything we've gone through over the years, all the trials, all the battles... I can never know what he is thinking or if it is me he is thinking about. Why is it so opposite when it comes to me?

He was always the quiet one in our relationship , I was always the one initiating conversations, being outgoing and expressive. I was always the one talking, voicing out my worries, and he always listened. He was smart, well educated, loved reading, and was going to become a doctor in the near future. I've been getting better at my studies, but I used to fail almost everything and only liked reading mangas. Being with him changed that, at least a little. Even so, I could never compare or measure to his degree of intelligence or class.

Maybe the saying is true.. maybe opposites do attract?

Still, feeling so far away from him at times like these brings about a longing deep inside my heart that will probably never be satiated.

Instead of calling you Mamo-chan, it seems more fitting that I refer to you as Mamoru-san.

Looking down, I take a few sips from my strawberry milkshake, nervously wondering what to say to him, how to start a conversation amongst this ensuing silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him start to pull out a book from his brief-case-looking bag and begin to read. Ofcourse he would. He would always take out a book to read at the most random moments when we were together.

Seizing an opportunity I slide my right arm around his and rest my head against his shoulder as he reads. Even if I can't read his mind or have him share his thoughts with me, I feel content just being here like this with him…the feeling of our closeness is enough for now.

It amazes me how we ended up together. We are polar opposites, Yin and Yang. I am an open book, I rarely keep my emotions inside. I laugh and smile when I'm happy, I cry and yell when I'm sad or angry. It's not hard for me to show how I feel. I tell him everything, my fears, my insecurities, my deepest desires…except one in particular. I haven't told him_ that_ yet . I want to wait for the perfect moment.

We've been sitting here for nearly half an hour now, and he still hasn't shown me the least bit of attention. He seems so absorbed by his book. Does he expect me to chat away like always and for him just sit back and just listen mutely? Well it's not happening today.

I try to read alongside him as my head rests on his shoulder. His gaze is so focused and intent on the novel.

He was reading "Metamorphoses" by Ovid. Ovid is a latin poet from what I can recall, Darien mentioned him a few times when I asked him about what books he would read on occasion.

I wore a black dress today, black is his favorite color and I was hoping he would like it. It was a sleeveless black mini dress, the lace part of it covered my neck and part of my shoulders. It hung right above my knees and flared at the bottom. I wore a white belt with it that wrapped around the waist. Mina picked it out when we went shopping not too long ago, she said that it complimented my skin tone and golden hair. I also applied a little bit of make up today, which I barely ever wear. Just some mascara to enhance these bright blue orbs, pink blush, and rose tinted lip gloss. I wanted to look nice but still keep everything natural at the same time, he liked everything natural anyways. I was hoping he would notice the change…yet when he picked me up earlier today in his car I didn't hear any comments about my appearance, not even one compliment. As I walked towards the car he shot me a glance but his gaze didn't linger for more than a few seconds, although I thought I saw a glint in his eye .. but maybe it was just my imagination.

Mamo-chan..no Mamoru-san it seems…why are you so distant?

I slowly started to grow frustrated and a bit impatient. Staring down at my strawberry milkshake again, I proceeded to take a few sips.

Not even the sweet taste can help my predicament it seems. Has it always been like this?

It has been one year since our last battle with Chaos, and despite overcoming that battle and freeing all of the star seeds Galaxia captured, he still acts as if I'm naive and much younger than he is. He is always careful around me, treating me like I'm fragile glass. I want for him to try to let his guard down at least once with me, I want him to break down those walls and let me in completely.

I am a very expressive person and my deepest longing is to be consumed by his love. He is my protector but he is also supposed to be my lover.

Finally it seems like he's done with that last chapter and abruptly closes the book and looks over at me.

"Ready to go now Usako? You're awfully quiet today." He says with a smile.

I laugh nervously. 'I can say the same for you Mamo-chan.'

"haha really? I just didn't want to disturb you reading, you looked so focused reading that book," I reply.

"Well I'm all done now buns. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?," he asks.

There you go again, always asking me and not really offering to take me anywhere or surprise me with someplace different.

I sigh in frustration. I guess it can't be helped.

"Lets go watch a movie!" I say with a cheerful smile. I want to make the rest of our date memorable and fun.

"There is a new theater that opened up recently, and they play independent films and documentaries. We should check it out Mamo-chan. "

He gives me a quizzical look and a smirk begins to form on his face.

" I thought you don't like watching those types of films Usako. Don't we always watch chick flicks and comedies? Are you sure you won't fall asleep or get bored if we go?"

At that I just stared at him at a loss for words. He didn't say it rudely or mean, he seemed genuinely curious yet amused at the same time. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his words though. He hasn't realized that I've grown up, that even though I'm still the same Usagi, there is still room for me to grow and learn and try new things.

Choosing to ignore his condescending remark, I playfully ruffle his hair.

"You know Mamo-chan , a girl can choose to try to see different things too." I pouted at him.

He chuckles and grabs my hand. "Alright lets go. It'll be good to see something different. Just promise you won't fall asleep? "

I glare at him. "Mamo-chan…."

"I'm just kidding Usako.," he kisses the top of my head delicately and leads me out of the coffee shop.

I was hoping for a kiss on the lips, but he still treats me cautiously, almost like a little sister.

It seems things don't look like they're going to change anytime soon with you Mamo-chan, but I won't give up. Not yet.


	2. Misunderstandings

The young couple walked to the movies hand in hand, it was only a short distance away from the coffee shop.

It was almost sunset time, and the light that it gave off was breathtaking.

To the young woman she loved the way the colors of the sunset hung over her beloved city.

The pink and purple hues almost igniting the sky.

To a group of onlookers, and pedestrians walking by the streets of Tokyo, it was hard not to notice the young couple.

Usagi was slender and petite, wearing heels only managed to make her about 5"3. Mamoru stood about 5"9 and was slender but well toned at the same time. They were both dressed in black attire which contrasted to their light skin. Many passersby thought that they hadn't seen a more beautiful couple that complimented each other so well. Many had mistaken them for models or actors in an upcoming film.

The young man had mysterious stormy blue eyes and dark hair that hung carelessly around his eyes. His lips had a natural reddish hue to them and his features looked both Japanese and European, he could easily pass as mixed. Most women who saw him wanted him, he had a rare beauty and aura that you didn't see very often or at all for that matter. The young woman on the other hand encompassed liveliness and warmth whereas the man was much more reserved. She had wide cerulean blue eyes that spoke of hope and promises and pink heart shaped lips. Her hair was golden like the rays of the sun and she had them up in two buns. She was very beautiful, and her features looked mixed European and Japanese as well. With such an angelic face and aura, many men had fallen for her over the years. It just so happens that this particular man was the one that stole her heart.

Mamoru smiled as the petite blonde cheerfully led him towards the theater.

"Hurry Mamo-chan! We have to pick a good showtime" She tugged at his hand.

"Alright I'm coming! Bunny, you shouldn't walk so fast in those heels."

At this she turns around to face him and mischievously sticks her tongue out at him in defiance.

How could someone so cute and yet irritating pull at his heartstrings. She was always so lively, so full of energy. He didn't understand it but nevertheless she made him feel the happiest when he was with her. Mamoru rarely opened up to anyone and he was used to being alone all the time before he met her. His parents died in a car accident and he was raised in an orphanage. His only solace was reading books. He studied hard at an early age in order to get out of the system and to try to make a brighter future for himself. It came naturally to him and being in his last year of College, he could finally apply to various Medical schools in order to become the doctor he always dreamed of becoming. Admittedly well off, he never really had to worry about money because he inherited funds from his late parents.

Nevertheless he would still take part time jobs here and there refusing to be perceived as a self entitled rich boy with lack of brains or skill.

Meeting Bunny made those years of loneliness and darkness fade into a distant memory. For some reason, this

little bundle of sunshine managed to turn his whole world upside down. Oh and not to mention they have a daughter in the distant future and are heirs to the kingdoms of the Moon and the Earth. They would one day rule Earth together, but for now they are just Usagi and Mamoru. Just a couple of kids, without a worry in the world, spending their youth and time together.

As Bunny's heels clanked on the cement drawing nearer to the theater, she inadvertently manages to step on little pebbles on the ground and begins to lose balance on her heels.

As her knees give in on the incoming fall Mamoru manages to catch her at just the right moment.

All of a sudden blood starts to rush to her face and she immediately turns red from her recent embarrassment but she recovers quickly and straightens up out of his grasp and shoots him a scathing look.

"That was nothing." she says while trying to catch her breath, "I was perfectly capable of catching myself you know."

At this he laughs and suppresses the need to say 'I told you so.'

He loved her. That he was sure of. He wanted to protect her from anything and everything in this world.

That was his duty, that was the reason why he lived.

Later that day, Mamoru drove her home from the theater. They picked an environmental documentary about renewable energy and how fossil

fuels contribute to the green house gases. He was impressed and pleasantly surprised, she was able to watch the whole thing, without looking bored or sleepy. She actually looked genuinely interested and eager to watch the film. She wanted him to see that she cared about those issues and felt that such knowledge would help her rule one day, especially if it pertains to the well-being of the Earth and it's citizens.

The drive home to her parent's house was quiet. He wondered why, usually she would be very talkative or would put on some music to keep the mood going. Although Bunny enjoyed watching the documentary, she was slightly disappointed with Mamoru. He didn't make one move to be affectionate during the movie, not that she minded because she really didn't want to get distracted since the film was better than she expected. Yet he appeared stoic, he sat motionless beside her, hands rested on the armrest. She thought maybe he would put his arm around her or try holding her hand. But no, he kept his distance, a perfect gentleman. And just like with the novel, his gaze was fixed upon the film projected onto the screen. Sighing in frustration she turned all her attention onto the movie. The car ride home was much the same, except no movie to distract her. She looked at him again, the same pensive expression was displayed on his face. He was so mesmerizing to look at though, his youthful features and electric blue eyes contrasted to his pale skin and disheveled dark hair never ceased to make her heart race or body melt. 'How could someone so handsome be so lackluster?' she thought.

As he neared her house, she shifted her gaze towards her lap. Her eyes were downcast as she basked in her thoughts. She felt like crying, it was useless telling Mamoru how she felt right now as

tears threatened to spill. It wasn't how she wanted to end her date. 'If only he knew what it is that I really want'.

" We're here.", he says with a smile. He noticed her downcast facial expression and became worried.

"Is everything alright?"

At the sound of his voice she snaps out of her trance of thoughts and looks up at him, swallowing the incoming tears and trying to force a smile.

"Ah yes.", She says facing him. " Thank you for taking me out today Mamo-chan.", she says as she leans in to embrace him before saying her goodbyes .

"Goodnight ." As she turns to leave, Mamoru noticed how strange she was acting and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait"

Shocked at his actions she turns to face him, eyes searching into his for the reason of this sudden action.

"Yes? "

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She was puzzled, she had everything already, her purse and jacket..

"I seem to have everything with me..um.." He stares at her and leans over

" You forgot to kiss me goodbye, so unlike you... " He trails off as his fingers reach for her chin, tilting her face up to meet his searching inquisitive eyes.


	3. The truth of things

**Author's Note:** I broke up this chapter into two parts. The first is Usagi's POV. It was very vital to the chapter and the story itself and I didn't want to exclude it. I thought about putting in Mamoru's POV but decided against it because this story is based on Usagi's feelings. The second part of the chapter is the narrative and is told in third person. We get to see a little bit of Mamoru's point of view in third person. Enjoy :).

* * *

_**Usagi**_

" You forgot to kiss me goodbye, so unlike you... " I could feel his fingers brush my chin up to meet his inquisitive eyes.

His deep dark blue orbs met my cerulean ones and I felt trapped by his gaze. I could feel my heart beating wildly and my cheeks heat up and flush crimson.

Of course Mamo-chan can always tell what I'm really thinking. The tears that threatened to spill finally did, it streamed down my face on display for him.

Not wanting him to see my despair I quickly rose up and pressed my lips against his for the goodbye kiss. He seemed surprised but instinctively wrapped his arms around me and pulled me a little closer.

His lips were soft and tasted of the black coffee he drank earlier today. His scent was drawing me in, he smelled like roses, a comforting warm feeling that I know all too well. The kiss was euphoric, it always is. His lips moved against mine tenderly yet we rarely ever used tongue. I was about to try to change that today though. Usually our kisses only lasted a few minutes at most, maybe today we can make it longer.

As we were about to break apart, I shyly licked his bottom lip and tried to slip my tongue in. It worked and I tried to deepen the kiss willing for his tongue to move against mine...

* * *

Mamoru froze as he felt her move her tongue against his. She deepened the kiss and he was responding, secretly enjoying the way her tongue moved against his, igniting a fire in him that lay dormant for so long. Without realizing, his left hand held on to her waist as his right hand made its way to her golden locks and angled her head for better access. The kiss grew heated and they both started seeing stars as the minutes passed. Their mouths moved together in perfect unison. It felt amazing and neither of them wanted it to stop. She whimpered and moaned into the kiss, her hands now on his chest grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. As he heard those sounds she was making, he quickly became anxious at what they were doing. The spell broke and logic and rational thought came to his senses. As much as he hated doing so, he gently pushed her back. They were both breathing for air and his eyes were slightly glazed in hidden lust staring down at her. Her sensual pink lips were parted and slightly swollen, wide cerulean blue eyes looking up at him in confusion. Did she do something wrong?

" We should stop, it's getting late, and your parents might worry. ", he breathed out.

Confusion and hurt made its way to her features as she slowly backed away from him.

"I'm sorry , I shouldn't have done that. " Before he could respond she turns away and runs into her house, ashamed that she let it get that far, she somehow knew that in the end she wouldn't have her way.

Rain started pouring down, lightning and thunder made it's way through the clouds. The surrounding area was starting to cloud up in gray mists. He felt awful, very much like the scenery before him. He wasn't intentionally trying to make her feel bad for what transpired between them earlier. On the contrary, he really enjoyed it and might've gotten too carried away if he hadn't stopped them. Realizing Bunny has a deep fear for thunder and lightning he mentally cursed himself for probably adding on to her despair. He drove to his apartment lamenting to himself and silently brooding over his recent actions.

Back at his apartment, Mamoru was sitting on his lavender couch watching t.v . His thoughts would occasionally drift to his golden haired girlfriend. He couldn't help but touch his fingers to his lips. What was that urge he felt earlier? A fire lying deep inside, threatening to ignite right before he stopped himself from going dangerously further. The memory of how her irresistible mouth and tongue moved against his was replaying itself over and over in his mind. Never had he felt anything so intimate or passionate in his life. Then he came to a realization and it hit him hard. How had he not realized before? She wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He couldn't be 100 percent sure, but he was fairly certain that this was likely the case. He found his way to bathroom to take a cold shower to ease his battling thoughts. After he showered he collapsed on his bed, and he couldn't help but still think about Bunny. On the one hand he desired her. He had always desired her even from the beginning, but always kept his feelings in check because she was too young and he was her protector in every sense of the word. He never tried anything with her or pushed things with her because he always knew that that day would soon come when the time was right. Most men didn't have that kind of restraint and he prided himself in not being one of them .Yet he had this nagging feeling that she was becoming frustrated and unhappy with him.

The last thing he wanted was for her to feel that way, yet he was at a loss. He didn't know how to remedy this situation. It was an awkward place to be in. Even though their battles were long over since that last battle with Galaxia, they still had one more thing to look forward to..the formation of Crystal Tokyo. They weren't monarchs as of yet but they were engaged to be married soon. Although, the date still hasn't been set yet, he wanted to wait until after they said their vows, as royal heirs to the kingdoms of the Earth and moon. It was the only right thing to do, and the only assumed thing to do, according to their social status. He wasn't sure if being physically intimate with her now was such a good idea, no matter how tempting...but he still wondered what if...

"Just tell me what you want me to do.." He whispered out loud. No matter what, he wanted her to be happy. Unable to come to a resolve or solution, he ended up drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
